Digimon short stories
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Romantic moments and other stories
1. Walking her home

Digimon are copyright to whoever owns them, this story is copyright to me, 

now onto the story. 

Walking her home 

By firehedgehog 

Takeru Takaishi also known as T.K walked home slowly, today he had 

failed a test and he knew that his mom would be dissapointed in him once 

again. He wished that he had Patamon to talk with but he was sick at home, 

today just wasn't his day. 

"Hi T.K," a sweet voice said, T.K turned around to see Kari his best 

friend nd he smiled. The sun made it look like she had a halo like an angel, a 

playful wind made the skirt she was wearing today move gently. Looking 

into her brown eyes he had to smile as feelings of care seemed to show in 

them, like her digiegg of light she was full of light. 

"Hi Kari," he said instanly cheering up, he smiled wondering if she 

knew that he had a crush on her. 

"How did you do on your math test today?" she asked her voice 

serious, in her hands she held her test and he saw that she had a 95%. 

"Not good, I failed," he said and he sighed, with a small smile she 

began to walk beside him. 

"Anyway Mr. Moshay told me that if you failed you can take a retest 

tomorrow," she said and he almost face faulted, this meant he wouldn't have 

to tell his mother. 

"Thanks Kari, this time I'll pass it," he said and she laughed, Gatomon 

popped out of Karis backpack rolling her eyes. 

"Are we almost home Kari, it's real stuffy in here," the cat digimon 

said breathing in fresh air, T.K covered his mouth with his hand to stop from 

laughing from the funny expression on Gatomons face. 

"Only a few more minutes," Kari said and with a sigh Gatomon went 

into Kari's backpack again. 

"Thanks for walking me home T.K," Kari suddenly said, T.k blinked and 

realized that they were in front of her apartment building. 

"Sure," he said giving her his most confident smile, she smiled at him 

and then she suddenly leaned forward towards him. He gulped a blush 

forming on his face, he almost fainted as she gave a light kiss to his cheek. 

As she leaned away from him he noticed a secretive smile on her face, then 

while he was still trying to think what to say to her she dissappeared inside 

her apartment building. 

"Bye," he said, finally he stopped blushing and decided that he had to 

get home. 

"T.R get away from my girl," a familiar voice said, T.k turned his face 

to see Davis running towards him angerly. T.k gulped realizing that Davis 

had seen the kiss, wanting to live he started running home with davis 

following him and DemiVeemon yelling for Davis to slow down. 

Kari sighed as she down at the street below, she watched as T.K ran 

for his life from Davis. Entering her families apartment she let Gatomon out 

who sighed with relief, she then started making a snack in the kitchen. 

"Are you going to tell them Kari?" Gatomon asked her, Kari looked at 

her digimon. 

"I already know who I love Gatomon, now I just have to tell Davis that 

I don't love him but I do love T.K, but how without Davis killing T.K," Kari 

said to herself, with a sigh she began to eat. 

The End


	2. Be My Valentine

This is a quick romance I wrote for valentines day, digimon doesn't belong to me, but I own the story and don't complain if it sucks.

Be my Valentine

By firehedgehog

"We really have to stop meeting like this," the girl joked.

"I know but we can't let the others know," the boy said.

"Your handsome as always Davis," the girl said.

"Your making me blush Yolei," Davis said blushing.

"That's the idea jerk," Yolei said running her hands through his hair.

"Hey I'm not a jerk," Davis said now sulking.

"Stop acting like a baby Davis, I have something for you," Yolei said in a naughty tone of voice, Davis blushed heavily embarrised.

"Aren't we too young to do that?" Davis asked looking at the ground where there two digimon played, "Ow, what was that for," davis yelled as Yolei smacked him on the head, Yolei sighed rolling her eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Not that you Baka, I want to give you this," Yolei said passing him a small red envelope, still rubbing his head he took it.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Davis sulked, Yolie's eyebrow twitched.., a danger sign. With a sigh he opened the envelope expecting the worst, inside was a small card and he read it.

"Of course I'll be your valentine," Davis said and he dropped the card and envelope to the ground, the next thing Yolei knew Davis had her in his arms and locked in a kiss.

"Oh my," she whispered as they separated and her face became a beat red, she also felt very light headed.

"Happy Valentines day Yolei," Davis said, they then kissed again but this time more gently.

The End


	3. Stars

This story came to me oneday, it might be short but I like it. Digimon belong 

to there respected owners, this story is copyright to me. 

Stars 

By Firehedgehog 

Demiveemon looked at the stars through Davis bedroom window, the 

stars were bright tonight and they felt like they were watching over him. He 

looked at davis sleeping calmly in his bed and had to smile, davis had been 

the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Once again he looked at the stars outside trying to ignor his worries, 

such as what would happen if Davis got hurt badly in there next mission in 

the digital world. he sighed knowing that he shouldn't dwell on these 

thoughts, he yawned knowing that he should get some sleep before 

tomorrows mission. 

Before he closed the window shades he looked once more at the stars 

wondering what powers they held, then smiling he closed the window 

shades. Then slowly crawling into the bed with Davis he smiled slightly, then 

he fell asleep. 

The End 

Yes i know it short but its good enough that my best friend liked it so there, 

I actually posted this story on another webpage under the name Diamon so i 

thought i might as post it under my other net name.


	4. Return

This story is slightly dark, its defdicated to veemon the cute blue digimon. 

Digimon belong to there creators, this story is copyright to me. 

Return 

By firehedgehog 

"Davis watch out," Flamdramon called as the enimies blast headed 

toward his human friend, at the last possible second he was able to push 

Davis out of the way. The only problem was that he himself was hit by it, his 

body slammed backwards and the last thing he remembered was hitting a 

pool of hot Lava. 

** 

Davis woke screaming from his sleep, once again he had seen 

Flamdramons death. He shivered in his bed his brow covered in cold sweat, 

since that day he had fallen into a deep depression and had terrible 

nightmares. 

"Veemon," he whispered tears slipping down his face, he was glad that 

he was alone since he didn't want anyone to know that he was crying. He 

knew that his parents were worried about him and he had heard the words 

therapy mentioned once or twice, finally he stopped crying but his body still 

shook in his depression. 

"Davis watch out," the words echoed in his mind, since that day the 

other digidestined hadn't let him return to the digital world. He hated them 

for that because when in the digital world it reminded him of the good times 

with veemon, the others would say to him , Without a digimon to protect you 

your helpless in the digital world, you'd be a burdan.' 

"No one needs me anymore, I might as well leave," Davis said and then 

he realized that it was true, climbing out of bed he changed into his regular 

clothing and for once didn't put his goggles on. Quickly he packed his things 

into his backpack and crept out of his apartment building, it was when he 

was going by his school that he decided to take one last look at the computor 

room where he had first gotten his D-3. 

** 

Davis looked around the computor room sadly a million memories 

coming to him, he could just hear demiveemons voice talking to him. 

"The pain won't go away Davis by running away," a voice suddenly 

said behind him, Davis spun around to see someone sitting in front of a 

computor that was suddenly on. 

"What do you mean?" Davis asked the person, suddenly the lights 

clicked on and Davis got a good look at the person. It was a boy his own age 

with light blue hair and friendly brown eyes, he wore a white t-shirt, blue 

jeans, blue sneakers and blue fingerless gloves. The last thing he noticed was 

the necklace around the boys neck, on it was a single pendant that was in 

the shape of a yellow 'V'. 

"You must return Davis to the place this pain began and face it, you 

must remember your courage and friendship to someone is the strongest," 

the boy said, Davis frowned wondering why the boys voice seemed so 

familiar to him. 

"Who are you?" Davis asked the boy, the boy smiled and then the 

lights suddenly turned on again. They then clicked back again and Davis saw 

that the other boy was gone, looking at the computor he was surprised to see 

that the portal to the digital world was open. 

"Digiport open," Davis said holding up his D-3, there was a flash of 

light as he was sucked into the digital world. 

** 

Once again Davis stood before the lava pool where Flamdramon had 

died, he wipped his tears away from his face. 

"Veemon I guess I should say goodbye, if I keep thinking that your 

about to come back I won't be able to live with myself," Davis said to the 

lava, in his hand he clutched his D-3. 

"Goodbye my friend," Davis said throwing his D-3 into the lava, sadly 

he turned around and began the walk to where he would be able to go to his 

own dimention. 

"Davis wait up," a familiar voice called, Davis spun around in shock to 

find himself in a hug with someone very important to himself. 

"Veemon," he said in shock to the blue digimon hugging him, his mind 

also noticed that his D-3 was in veemons hands. 

"Davis your courage and friendship brought me back, now lets go 

home," Veemon said taking Davis's hand happily, Davis smiled and happy 

tears rolled down his face. The two part time heros turned around and 

headed home, for once since veemons death Davis didn't wake up with 

terrible nightmares. 

** 

The blue haired boy smiled as he watched Davis sleep, suddenly his 

shape shifted and he became another veemon. 

"Thank you Davis for bringing veemon back, now in the future I will 

still exist," the veemon said with a smile, then he vanished. 

The End


	5. First Taste of Sugar

My best friend thought this story was cute when I wrote it, this story is 

dediated to veemon lovers. Digimon characters copyright to there creators, 

the story is copyright to me. 

First Taste of Sugar 

By firehedgehog 

Davis yawned and rubbed his tired face, he yawned again wishing that 

he had gotten more sleep last night then he had actually gotten. He yawned 

again his eyes drooping beginning to close, he snapped then wide open again 

knowing that he had to stay awake in math class, he really didn't want Kari 

to see him snore in class. 

'I wonder if this will happen again' Davis thought, Davis knowing his 

luck knew that it probably would. 

//Flashback// 

"What are you eating Davis?" Demiveemon asked, Davis licked the last 

of his sugar candy off his fingers and answered. 

"Its called sugar candy Demiveemon, its my favorite food," Davis 

answered, the cute blue digimon gave him a very cute look making him feel 

nervous and he licked his lips. 

"Can I try some Davis, please?" Demiveemon asked his eyes wide and 

his bodygoing into too cute to look at mode, Davis sweatdropped. 

"Sorry Demiveemon, I just ate the last of it," Davis said, tears suddenly 

brimed Demiveemons reddish brown eyes. 

"You didn't save any for me, your mean," Demiveemon said beginning 

to sulk, tears flowed down his cheeks. Davis began to think fast, he really 

didn't want to deal with a sad digimon. 

"Hey I'll buy some tomorrow Demiveemon, then you can try it," Davis 

said quickly, instantly the blue digimon was ultra cheerful. 

"Your the greatest Davis," Demiveemon cheered, the digimon jumped 

into Davis arms and gave him a hug. 

//End Flashback// 

Davis sighed wishing that he hadn't promised that to demiveemon, but 

when his digimon pal used the ultra cute look he was at Demiveemons 

mercy. 

He shook his head slightly remembering the next day, that is when he 

had given the sugar candy to demiveemon. 

//Flashback// 

"Heres the sugar candy," davis said holding it out to his digimon, 

demiveemon grabbed it and stuffed it inside his mouth. As Davis watched a 

blissful expression came to the digimons face, he smiled knowing that his 

digimon loved it. 

"Yummy," Demiveemon shrieked happily as he finished, Davis laughed 

happy that his digimon was happy. 

"Glad you liked it," Davis said grinning. 

//End Flashback// 

Sure it had been nice at the time, but Davis hadn't counted on the 

sugar rush it caused later on that lasted most of the night. 

//Flashback// 

"Demiveemon I think its time to go to sleep," davis said cracking one 

of his eyes open, it was one in the morning and the digimon was still 

bouncing around on a sugar rush. 

"But I feel so alive!" Demiveemon said happily, he giggled and Davis 

buried his head under a pillow. 

//End Flashback// 

Davis layed his head on his desk and his eyes slowly closed, his 

exausted bodyfinally fell asleep to get the rest it needed. 

The End


	6. A simple Kiss

The digimon characters belong to there creators and this story is copyright to 

me, please tell me what you think of this story. 

A Simple Kiss 

Davis had a goofy smile on his face as he watched the girl he loved, 

Kari was like a beautiful angel to his eyes with short brown hair and 

chocolate colored eyes. 

"You know davis, you won't know if she likes you if you don't ask," a 

friendly voice said in his ear, Davis jumped startled and turned his head to 

see TK. 

"I don't know TK, and anyway I thought you liked Kari alot," davis 

said, Tk gave him a friendly smile. 

"I do like her alot but its just the kind best friends give each other, 

you love her so you should ask her if she likes you in the sam way," TK said, 

Davis gulped and watched as Kari laughed at some joke Kari had just told 

her. 

"I'll do it," Davis said his coice almost sqeaking in fear that he would 

be rejected, nervously he got up and walked up to Kari. 

"Hi Davis," Kari said as he came up to her, Davis nervously twiddled 

his fingers. 

"Um... Kari, I have a question for you," Davis said, he glared at Yolei 

who decided that it would be a good idea to chat with TK. 

"Yes, what is it Davis?" she asked with a smile, Davis felt a heavy 

blush settle on his cheeks. 

"Well... um, I like you Kari really alot and I want to know if you like 

me the same way," he blurted out and he quickly looked at the ground 

embarissed, seconds later a small gentle hand made him look up at Kari. 

'Thats sweet Davis," Kari said to the blushing boy, then to his surprise 

gave him a quick kiss to his mouth. 

Davis felt his mind and body go into lockdown, he was frozen in shock 

for the fact that Kari had kissed him on the lips of all things. 

Kari smiled and then walked away, Davis didn't really notice since his 

eyes had glazed over. 

"Davis why are you acting like a statue?" Demiveemon asked hopping 

onto his shoulder, when he didn't get an answer he decided to go play with 

Upamon. 

"It's about time that they got togeather," TK said to Yolei, she nodded 

as they watched the still shocked Davis who still hadn't moved a muscle. 

"Wait till he finds out that she wants him to take her to the movies on 

a date," Yolei said, they snickered while the digimon stayed confused with 

the whole thing. 

The End


End file.
